<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Utopia by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553084">Utopia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Class Differences, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganha para mim, Arthur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Utopia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Utopia </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ganha para mim, Arthur. </em>
</p><p>Este el pensamento com quem o saudei, enquanto escapava aos meus braços que apertavam só o ar. Eu não ia sofrer a morte do príncipe... do homem que a beijar-me tinha ultrapassado todas convenções. Como se não fosse uma serva, como se tivesse conseguido vislumbrar uma mulher em mim.</p><p>E enquanto o crepúsculo desligava-se, a transformar em noite, roubei à minha senhora o privilégio dos pesadelos, e vi na minha mente as imagens de um futuro escuro. Mas não havia espaço para o medo, naquela noite. Só para a esperança de ver surgir um amor destinado a morrer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>